Police Convoy Assault
Police Convoy Assault is the fifth episode of the series. The first 3 minutes and 40 seconds shows the aftermath of the events in Episodes 3 and 4 before skipping to February 12th, 2017. In this episode, the Hellgang plans out an assault to rescue Hellhound, who is being transported to the Utah State Prison for a trial. Plot Summary After the police chase ended, the BeamNG TV News Channel reports a total of 14 fatalities and 17 injured. Hellhound and the unnamed police officer (HellCop) are among those injured and subsequently transported to a hospital. Black Widow passes by the wreck on the dam after picking up Sweeper (who ditched his damaged T-Series). Three months later, the Hellgang has heard about Hellhound's upcoming trial in Utah (after being released from the hospital) and quickly creates a plan to attack the convoy and rescue Hellhound. Black Widow, Rebel, Savage, and Sweeper are in their positions, with Rebel keeping an eye out for the convoy; Sweeper ditches a flatbed trailer on one side of the bridge to prevent the police from reaching them while rescuing Hellhound, and his newly acquired T-Series has a plow attached to the front in order to attack the convoy; Savage is located far up on the cliff and has explosives on hand to create a landslide on the road below the cliff if there are police vehicles trying to reach the rest of the Hellgang. Once Rebel spots the convoy (consisting of a Blue Bird Type D Prisoner Bus being escorted by an ETK 2400i Police Unit and a Dodge Charger R/T Police Interceptor), Black Widow enters the freeway and follows the convoy; Rebel joins in moments later. As soon as the two are in their designated positions, Black Widow and Rebel attack the convoy and takes out the police vehicles escorting the bus. On the other side of the freeway, a few civilian vehicles are wrecked when the Charger is forced off the road and crashes into a Bruckell LeGran and a Gavril D-Series; the officer is also thrown out of the vehicle and made contact with a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Realizing that the convoy is being attacked, the officer on the prisoner bus calls for reinforcements. At the next intersection, both Black Widow and Rebel pull aside, leaving the officer confused until Sweeper rams the side of the bus. It flips onto its side and crushes an Ibishu Pessima towing a mobile trailer nearby before coming to a halt. While Sweeper rescues Hellhound, Savage spots some additional police vehicles heading towards the Hellgang and detonates the explosives. The explosion sends rocks tumbling down and wipes out the police vehicles (as well as some civilians unfortunate enough to be caught in the landslide). Once Hellhound is safely rescued, everyone in the Hellgang escapes. Back in Trynelgren, everyone in the Hellgang meet up at a secret meeting spot. Hellhound thanks everyone for rescuing him and everyone has a party shortly after to celebrate this feat. Key Characters' Cars Sweeper - black Gavril T75 with a ram plow attached to the front and a flatbed trailer (the latter was ditched to serve as a blockade for the convoy) Black Widow - black Oldsmobile Delta 88 Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Extended Cab Off-Road Savage - yellow Gavril Roamer Off-Road Hellhound - silver/chrome Dodge Charger SRT-8 (wrecked at the end of Episode 4, only shown at the beginning of Episode 5) HellCop - silver/chrome Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor (wrecked at the end of Episode 4, only shown at the beginning of Episode 5; character was not mentioned by name until Episode 7) Trivia * According to FrIzErIs, a total of 462 GB of footage consisting of 974 clips (excluding the deleted clips) were recorded. 15 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. However, as with Episode 3, FrIzErIs forgot how much time was spent on making this episode. * The music featured in the news channel for the first 3 minutes and 40 seconds was a piano cover of Tennessee, an instrumental music from the movie Pearl Harbor. * 31 users from the official BeamNG forums were featured in this episode. Video